Away From Me
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: AU: College life has a way of throwing plans off course so when Jamie Noble and Shannon Moore are faced with life altering decisions in their lives they each are faced with a challenge that leads certain women in their lives away. Jamie/OC Shannon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: WWE (Alternate Universe)

Pairings: Jamie Noble/Melony :Autumn/Shannon Moore

Genre: Romance/General/Drama

Rated: PG-13 for suggestive themes/language/situations

Notes: Jamie Noble will be referred to lovingly as "J" at points in this story.

Summary: When college life ends and bonds are broken, there are certain things you have to sacrifice in life for happiness.

________________________________________________________________________

The men's dorm of Wake Forrest University was a buzz with all the usual activity of the typical Thursday afternoon. On the third floor, Jamie Noble was studying for a Biology exam while his roommate, Shannon Moore was busy downing Rock star energy drinks and playing Xbox. Music filtered through the hallways momentarily distracting Jamie.

"Man, there's just too much noise and if I fail this class I'm going to have to take it over next semester."

Shannon leaned back in his gamer chair and rolled his eyes. "The exam isn't until next Thursday. You've got plenty of time to study. Come on; let me kick you ass in Halo 3."

Jamie slammed his book shut and shoved it in his backpack along with his cell phone and keys. "I'm going to Mel's where hopefully I can get some studying done."

"Yeah, I bet you learn all about female anatomy 101." Shannon laughed at his own joke and Jamie just shook his head.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to get out and find some female anatomy. Mel's sister is actually down for the weekend. She's thinking of transferring here."

"What's your point?"

Jamie threw his backpack across one shoulder. "My point is maybe you'd like to meet her, hang out or something."

"Whatever." Shannon was too engrossed with his game to say much else so Jamie left.

--- --- ---

Melony was sitting at her computer working on her latest article for the campus paper when a soft tap on the door disturbed her. "Come in."

"Hi babe. I hope you don't mind but I really needed a quiet place to study and you know how cold and creepy the library is." He gave her his best pouty look, which reminded her of a sad puppy dog. He knew she couldn't resist that look.

"Come on in. I've got to get this article in by the seven o'clock deadline. So make yourself at home."

Mel immediately went back to work typing away on her computer while Jamie settled onto the sofa and cracked open his Biology book. A few moments passed before Jamie decided it was safe to speak. "I told Shannon about your sister coming to visit. I thought maybe we could all go out or something."

"Yeah, that's cool. I guess we could go to a keg party. That would be the thing for both Autumn and Shannon." She laughed and scribbled something down on a note pad while Jamie admired her from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, that's great but what about us?" Jamie shrugged his shoulder, trying to play it cool. He and Mel had known each other forever but were just friends. Not that he didn't want to be more because he did. However, the timing was never right because despite the fact that he and Mel hung out almost every day, she was usually a thousand miles away. So he had wasted over two entire college years silently admiring her. But this year he vowed to tell her how he felt even if it meant losing her as a friend.

"What about us?" Mel turned toward him wondering if this was the moment that Jamie might finally confess that he liked her as much as she liked him. It was stupid and she knew that. However, for the past few months she found herself becoming more and more attracted to him. Not once could she bring herself to say anything because why would he want her when practically every girl on campus was drawn to him. She liked to play it safe, one of the things Jamie was always teasing her about. She couldn't help it. Mel would rather suffer and be his friend than tell him how she felt and risk losing him all together.

"Come on, we both know the keggers aren't your scene or mine either."

"Well, do you have any other suggestions?"

Jamie thought for a moment. "We could go clubbing."

"Shannon always gets into a fight." Mel offered a smile and turned back to her computer.

"But that's part of the fun."

Melony laughed. "If he gets in trouble one more time they are going to suspend him."

"What about a road trip?" Jamie now paced the room as if his whole life depended on coming up with the perfect weekend.

"To where?"

Jamie gave it thought. "Virginia beach?"

"For once that's not a bad idea." Mel closed her screen out and shut down the computer. "My sister hasn't been to the beach in awhile. And I know I need a break."

Jamie smiled. "So it's a go then?"

"Yeah."

---------------------------------------------------------

Shannon jumped in Mel's car before she had the chance to protest. "What are you doing Shannon?"

"I thought I would come along for the ride besides it's not safe for you to venture out all alone."

As much as she wanted to be annoyed at him, she couldn't be. His irresistible smile and his desire to protect her from the big bad world won her over. "Fine Shannon, but I'm warning you, if you embarrass me I'll leave you on the side of the road."

"Yes ma'am."

Mel started the engine and was about to pull out of the parking lot when Shannon yelled for her to stop. "What the hell Shannon?"

"It's Jamie." Shannon pointed out the window, which Mel rolled down, and Jamie came running up his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and leaned into the car.

"Are you taking gaydar with you to pick up Autumn?"

"Not by choice. Why what's up?"

Shannon rolled his eyes and fumbled with the radio. "Will you two hurry up we gotta go pick up a hot chic."

Mel slapped the back of his head and returned her attention to Jamie. "Did you want to ride with us?"

Jamie nervously cleared his throat. "Well, um, yeah I guess if you don't mind."

"Come on then."

"Shotgun! I called it." Shannon yelled which garnered him another slap to the head. "Hey!"

"I've warned you once punk; don't make me go all Never Back Down on your ass." She warned him while referring to their favorite movie in the process.

"Alright you guys. I'm not in the mood to play referee." Jamie sat back in his seat and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"What's wrong J?"

"I didn't get the job."

The rest of the ride to the airport was quiet as they all new what that job offer meant to Jamie. And right now, there were no words of comfort that could help his hurt or hers. That job would have meant him moving to her hometown where she planned to return after college. Now she would have to wait and see which offer he landed.


	2. Pity Party

Pity Party

The Raleigh-Durham airport was especially busy as the trio found a parking spot and made their way inside. Shannon immediately went off on his on leaving Mel and Jamie to find the gate on their own.

"I'm really sorry you didn't get the job with Norfolk General Hospital. Did they give you a reason?"

"Yeah, I don't have enough experience." Jamie shook his head. "How the hell am I supposed to have experience when I can't get hired because of the lack of experience?"

Mel touched his arm lightly. "You know they say when one door shuts another opens."

"And you know I say whoever _'they'_ are don't know shit."

"Right you are J, but I'm sure it will all work out for the best. Maybe your land a job closer to Baylor since you want to got to Grad school there."

"Maybe." He nervously raked a hand across his short brown hair. "Anyway, I don't want a pity party. Let's find your sister and go out to eat or something. My treat."

She smiled and linked her arm with his. "Sure J. If that's how you want it."

They made their way to gate number 17A and waited for a glimpse of Mel's younger sister Autumn. Jamie's thoughts were being pulled in a thousand different directions. He was counting on that job at the hospital in order to keep him close to Mel. As a pre-med major in his senior year and her, Journalism major in her senior year they were setting out on different paths. And he was afraid this would be their last few months together unless he landed a job closer to Norfolk. She was determined to move back home to be near her grandparents despite job offers from New York, California and a few other states. He wasn't so sure, why he was so concerned because it wasn't as if he had built the nerve to tell her how he felt. Their friendship was so amazing that he wasn't sure how she didn't see the signs. Then he was hit with another thought, what if she was ignoring all his subtle hints and actions? What if she just didn't want to hurt his feelings? "_Great J, now you're being paranoid," _The little voice in the back of his head told him. Jamie glanced over at Mel who was watching the people walk out of the corridor leading from the plane her arms wrapped protectively around her waist she bobbed up and down on her tiptoes trying to see over the crowd. Now wasn't the time to tell her but if he didn't say something he would not be able to hush that little voice in his head. "Mel there's something…"

"There she is!" Mel ran off to greet her sister leaving Jamie behind with yet another void in his heart. Jamie watched from a distance as she hugged and laughed with her sister. He was about to make his way over to the two when Shannon caught up with him.

"Hey man, so that's Mel's little sister?"

Jamie nodded.

"So what's she like?" Shannon asked before taking a sip of his coke.

Jamie shrugged. "She's a city girl. Fashion designer, high maintenance, party girl, and probably not going to be the least bit interested in you hot shot."

"Who say's _I'm_ interested in her?" Shannon shot back indifferently.

"Oh you are definitely interested. Come on I'll introduce you."

Before the guys even made their presence, known Autumn squealed. "Jamie!" She ran over and engulfed him in a gigantic hug. "It's so good to see you J!"

"It's good to see you too Autumn." Jamie blushed. "This is Shannon, my roommate and sometimes friend."

Autumn nodded and smiled brightly. "Hi Shannon, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Shannon mumbled with a goofy grin plastered to his face. Jamie elbowed him and Shannon quickly averted his attention away from the stunning brown-haired woman.

"Do you want us to get the rest of your luggage or is that it?"

Autumn laughed. "Jamie you know I don't travel light. But my luggage should be waiting by the carousel since I am basically famous now."

Mel snorted. "Famous? You're joking right."

"No. My design was featured on the runway of LA Fashion Week." She shoved a local Los Angeles newspaper in her sisters' hands. "See right there."

Mel, Jamie and Shannon all read the article and saw the picture of Autumn with some fashion designer at fashion week. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, yeah. So can we get of this grimy airport or what?" Autumn protested and tucked the newspaper back into her purse.

"You want to grab something to eat before we head back to campus or what?" Mel asked her sister as Jamie and Shannon trailed behind them.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled brightly before linking her arm with Mel's and heading toward the luggage claim.


End file.
